galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zamu
Alien Zamu appeared in 2000 TV series called Ultraman Neos. Alien Zamu (ザム星人 Zamu Seijin) are aliens that appeared as part of the main plot of Ultraman Neos. In the pilot episode of Ultraman Neos, an Alien Zamu appeared and rampaged on Earth, destroying everything on its way. Ultraman Neos appeared and attacked him with relative ease until his monster Drengeran appeared and assist his master by overpowered the Ultra. However with the fortunate arrival of Ultraseven 21, the battle became evened out. After Ultraseven 21 destroyed Alien Zamu, both ultras double-teamed Drengeran and quickly managed to destroy him with Ultraseven 21's Adorium Ray and Ultraman Neos's Magnium Ray. In this miniseries, the Zamus are portrayed as a race of aliens who were forced on an exile from their own planet from the plagues of Dark Matter, led by Mensch Heit and the monster Grall. They escaped to Earth for refuge and decided to research upon the same substance as a counteract to reclaim their planet. The Zamu leader offered himself to be the test subject and thus they erected a special tower to siphon the Dark Matter energies into him. The project however met with failure as their leader turned into berserk until Ultraman Neos interfered and killed the alien per his own orders as a safety measure. Sometime later, the new leader sought vengeance upon the former's own demise (despite others made it clear that his death was by his own volition) and tried to sabotage a conference regarding the Dark Matter investigations. Her plans eventually foiled by the combined effort of Neos and Seven 21, the latter slipped into the human society as well to save the victim that Zamu had replaced. With Grall approaching Earth, the remaining Zamu was forced to evacuate as said monster destroyed their entire vessel and the giant alien guarding it. Fortunately, all 10 billion DNA samples of Alien Zamu were archived and spirited by the young alien member named Esura, whose mission is to sacrifice his own life to resurrect his people. The arrival of Mensch Heit and him putting both Ultra Warriors at the edge forced Esura to abandon his mission by replenishing their lives instead. With the destroyer's life ended, DNA samples of Alien Zamu were entrusted to humanity as they began formulate a way to restore their race. Powers and Abilities * Pincer Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincher claws on both arms, capable for close combats. ** Zamu Beam (ザムビーム Zamu Bīmu): By charging energies from his pinchers, he can fire it from his chest. * Teleportation: Alien Zamu can teleport anywhere, it seems they can only do this in structures of their own making suggesting it is technological rather biology. * Size Change: Alien Zamu can change his size from an average human height to giant. This ability was never demonstrated though it's original smaller size's height and weight do exist. * Flash Travel: Alien Zamu can traveled through space via a blue sphere of light. * Plaza Soul (プラザソウル Puraza Sōru): An anatomy which allows Alien Zamu to revive countless times. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Cyclopes Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Ultraman Universe